Shiloh's Melancholy
by BinTheWhovian
Summary: Stiles x OC. (summary not complete)


(AN: Oh my, Oh my, lookie here! i apologize, it's not the best but I'm still working on it! This is chapter one and it may or may not be finished but i wanted to share this much with you!)

With his hands in his drenched sweatshirt pockets, Stiles walked along the side of the road, hearing only but the heavy rain drops crash into the pavement and the sound of his steps. His hood had lost its purpose, now it only dripped cold water onto his cheeks. His shoes dragged his hefty worn-out jeans along and he grumbled. His jeep had given up on him and refused to start, forcing Stiles to walk home in the dead of night. He could already hear his father, Sheriff Stilinski, rant and rave about his tardiness, but then again Stiles was always late somehow or another, it wouldn't be anything new. He thought for a moment, maybe the sheriff had given up on him. Stiles is always found getting himself in trouble, not for any abysmal crime of course. He had an issue with missing curfew, sneaking out, and listening to his father's police calls which he always squirms his way into. Then there's the fact he's almost been killed on more than one occasion. He's not the ideal son, but usually his actions are meant to help.

The skewed street lamps flickered, occasionally revealing the cracked and uneven pavement. Stiles figured it was the worst time to be caught alone; the surroundings looked exactly like a scene out of a horror film. That danger doubled, knowing the Alpha pack was going senseless with murder. Derek and his pack, including Stiles, were outnumbered and couldn't match the strength that came with the Alphas. Derek _does_ have a decent pack, but it was nothing in comparison. And then there was Stiles, who was just, kind of, _there_. He wasn't like them, he wasn't strong like them or fast like them. He was merely mortal. Scott and Derek were constantly saving him, although there was a time when Derek needed Stiles' aid holding him up above water. It used to be just Scott and Derek, now Jackson was one of them too, a werewolf. At least it was better than him continuing his existence as a kanama. Then the predicament with Lydia being immune to a werewolf bite. All Stiles' thoughts danced around his brain, which made his chest tight. He released a hefty sigh. He was still miles from home.

The wind was strong that night, it had made the trees whistle and the rain created a cracking sound as it struck the leaves. Stiles watched his feet take step after step. As if his unease came on cue, off in the distance, a high pitched sound sharply echoed in his ears. His head shot up and stopped in his path, motionless, waiting for another sound to escape around him. It called again, muffled still. Stiles shifted his eyes around. The sound was getting closer. He could hear bushes being tussled with and branches cracking now. He angled his body, trying to pinpoint the blare. All was hushed, and then he understood. A girl's voice. Screaming.

"Get away from me! Someone! Please help me!"

Stiles sprinted down the road towards her voice. It sounded familiar to him. He jumped through the shrubbery and into the dark forest. The corner of his eye caught tall girl running and lately behind her, an alpha, neither aware of his existence. He ran to the right and as she was passing him he caught her body, bringing her downward, hidden in a crevasse of logs. She was in front of him, shaking. Stiles told her to shush and cupped her mouth and she breathed fast and rigid. The werewolf stopped behind them and stiffed the air, and began to growl. It knew they were there. Stiles pursed his lips together and shut his eyes tightly. Maybe it would just go away. Wrong. He opened his eyes when the girl in his arms whimpered. The alphas face was right in front of them, snarling. She was squirming backwards, closer to him and he was completely still, staring into the alphas red piercing eyes. It was now inches from their faces, drool dripping down from it's mouth. Stiles swallowed. The wolf took a step back and it's body began to shift, bones sticking in and out, one after the other. Moments later, a tall woman stood tall before them, chin high, her glowing eyes looking down upon the two of them. Her long dark hair was fringy and framed her hallow-cheeked face. She snickered at the two of them, and as if it only took a blink worths of time, she shot off into the darkness.

Stiles let out his breath and loosened his grip on the girl. As soon as the support from him was lost, her upper body collapsed on the cold muddy ground. Stiles jerked himself straight and shook her body. Nothing, but he could see her chest rise and fall slowly. His eyes moved lower and realized there was a pool of still flowing blood on her side. A bite mark. Stiles examined the rest of her damaged body for more distinguished gashes but there was only small cuts and bruises. Her lengthy hair was tangled across her face. Curious to know who she was, he reached over her and moved her hair to the side. His eyes widened and he began shaking her frantically to wake up. She wouldn't budge so he picked her up, and swiftly carried her out to rode where he started towards home.

His jaw clenched at he watched her helpless body lay in his arms. His face wasn't wet from the rain but rather his sobbing.

"Just a little longer okay? Please keep breathing, I can't loose you again. Not again." He continued repeating 'I can't' to himself until his father found him screaming outside the house. He could barely stand up anymore.


End file.
